Un día libre que Hijikata no pedía
by scaar15
Summary: Kondou-san forza a Hijikata para que se tome un día libre y se divierta en el festival del parque de Kabuki, pero su plan de "día libre" se desvanece al encontrarse con la chica de la Yorozuya, quien hará su día imposible.


**Bueno, después de un tiempo subo nuevamente un fic xD Ahora les traigo un one-shot HijikataxKagura, si es algo raro, pero no se porque me encantan juntos! :B Aun asi sigo siendo una fan obsesiva (xD) del Okikagu, bueno sin mas rodeos, aquí les dejo esta corta historia.**

* * *

**Un día libre que Hijikata no pedía**

* * *

-¿Para qué mandaste a llamarnos, Kondou-san? – Pregunto Hijikata sentado en una almohada ubicada en el piso, junto a Sougo.

-Bueno… Estuve pensando que ustedes dos se han esforzado mucho por el shinsengumi, y quería agradecerles dándoles un día libre.-

-¿Estás seguro Kondou-san? Yo me lo merezco por ser un buen capitán, pero el vice-comandante siempre anda de vago, no creo que realmente se lo merezca.- Dijo Okita.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡Pero si ese eres tú!- Exclamo irritado.

-Vamos, vamos, cálmense. Ambos han hecho un gran trabajo, así que acepten mi agradecimiento.-

-Por mi está bien.- Dijo Sougo.

-Yo paso.- Dijo Hijikata.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Toushi? – Pregunto Kondou un tanto desilusionado.- ¡Vamos, por favor! Acepta mi agradecimiento. Oí que va a haber un evento en el parque de Kabuki, ¿Por qué no vas y te diviertes? –

-No se me da el andar de vago.- Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Mm… Bien. Entonces no aceptes mi oferta. Te ordeno como Comandante que te tomes el día libre.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah? –

-Lo que oyes, iras a divertirte sin objeciones. Es una orden.-

-Maldición.- Murmuró.

Esa misma tarde, tal y como el comandante le había ordenado, Hijikata fue al parque de Kabuki. Había un festival, con ferias de juegos, artesanías, payasos, espectáculos, y demás cosas que sueles encontrar en un pequeño festival. – Maldición.- Murmuro Hijikata al ver tanta gente a su alrededor, por lo que se sentó en una banca a fumar.

Cierta niña estaba de puntitas de pie atrás de todo el tumulto de gente reunido para ver un espectáculo.- Malditas personas, ¡No me dejan ver!- Exclamo molesta.- ¡Gin-chan! – Dijo entre lágrimas para que su "_padre" _haga algo al respecto.- ¿Eh? ¿Gin-chan? – Pregunto al no ver a Gintoki junto a ella.- ¿Patsuan? – Pregunto también al no ver a Shinpachi. Mientras miraba para todos lados diviso a Hijikata sentado en una banca.- Ladrón de impuestos ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto acercándose.

-Eso no te importa, y deja de llamarme así.- Dijo con una vena marcada.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Pregunto al no ver al permanente de plata ni al cuatro ojos con ella.

-Vine aquí con Gin-chan y Shinpachi, pero los perdí de vista.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero le era imposible divisarlos con tanta gente.- ¡Ah! – Exclamo sorprendida al notar que el tumulto de gente llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos hablando.- ¡Diablos, perdí mi lugar! – Exclamo molesta y comenzó a dar saltos para poder ver el espectáculo, mientras maldecía.- ¡Estúpidas personas! ¡¿Por qué demonios son tan altos?! ¡Oigan, yo soy una niña! ¡Déjenme pasar delante de todo! – Exclamo con su voz chillona e irritante (para Hijikata) mientras que seguía dando saltos.- ¡Maldición! ¡Qué día de mierda! – Bufó- ¡No me dejan ver el espectáculo! ¡Perdí a los otros dos! ¡Y encima tengo a un ladrón de impuestos al lado! – Exclamo irritada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me metes a mí?! – Pregunto irritado.

-¡Cállate! ¡En este momento estoy sumamente molesta! – Exclamo mientras seguía saltando. Siguió maldiciendo a las personas, a Gin por haberla dejado sola, a Hijikata solo por ser un poli, y a su hermano (vaya a saber porque). Hijikata estaba sumamente irritado de tener que escuchar esa voz de niña llorona diciendo palabrotas que ni los adultos deberían decir. Tenía varias venas marcadas, estaba muy cansado; tratar con niños no era su fuerte. Se levantó de la banca, tomó las piernas de Kagura y la posó sobre sus hombros.- ¿Qué estas- No terminó la pregunta cuando notó que ahora podía ver perfectamente el espectáculo. Comenzó a sonreír y a reír por el show de payasos, mientras que Hijikata la sostenía con varias venas marcadas.

-Eres una molestia.- Dijo con su tono habitual y Kagura solo lo ignoro.- Por fin se calló.- Pensó.

Kagura ahora estaba feliz de poder ver el espectáculo, se burló de las personas que ahora eran más bajitos que ella, y entre la multitud divisó una cabellera castaña que le hizo dar nauseas, sobre todo porque el dueño de ese cabello volteó a mirarla. La sonrisa de Kagura se esfumó.- Oi, no me siento bien, vi algo desagradable. Bájame.- Le ordeno.

Hijikata estaba sumamente molesto.- Maldita mocosa.- Dijo mientras la bajaba de sus hombros, y en ese momento se apareció el sujeto de cabellos castaños.

-¿Uh? Hijikata-san ¿Te has convertido en un pedófilo o en un cazador de monstruos? – Pregunto Okita apareciéndose entre la multitud.

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?! – Pregunto irritada y fue directo a pegarle, pero Sougo la detuvo posando su mano en su cabeza, mientras que ella hacia fuerza para zafarse.

-Al final decidiste venir ¿eh? – Le pregunto a Hijikata.

-Sí, así es. No quería encontrarme contigo, pero se me olvido que te gustan estas cosas.- Dijo recordando que a Sougo le fascinaban los festivales y demás.

-Pues a ti parece que te gusta otra "cosa".- Dijo refiriéndose a Kagura.

-¡¿Ah?! – Pregunto Hijikata exaltado.- ¡No confundas las cosas! ¡Nos encontramos por pura casualidad! – Exclamo defendiéndose.

Sougo sonrió con su sonrisa burlona habitual, pero dejo de sonreír al notar que Kagura dejo de forcejear.- Solo eres un estúpido mocoso.- Le dijo a Okita con su tono habitual de siempre.- Vámonos.- Dijo tomando a Hijikata del brazo.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto mientras era arrastrado prácticamente por la chica.

Kagura volteo finalmente para enseñarle la lengua a Sougo, y luego siguió caminando llevándose con ella a Hijikata.- Vaya.- Dijo Sougo sorprendido, no sabía que la china le tuviese un tipo de "afecto" a Mayora.

-¡Ah! ¡Mayora, quiero eso! – Exclamo Kagura señalando una pelota con la cara y el peinado de Edward Elric (quien tenía un gran parecido a su hermano a causa de su peinado).

-¿Y que soy yo tu padre? No te compraré nada, estúpida mocosa.- Dijo un tanto irritado.

-¿Ehhhhhhhh? – Bufó poniendo cara de perro mojado.

-No hagas esa cara, no te lo compraré.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por favor!-

-No.-

-¡Por favoooor! – Suplicó-

-¡No!- Exclamo ya un tanto fastidiado, era muy fácil sacar de las casillas a Hijikata.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooor! –

-¡No! – Contesto con una vena marcada.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooor! –

-¡Ahhh, está bien! ¡Maldita sea cállate ya! – Exclamo totalmente irritado.

-¡Genial! – Exclamo alegre.

-Tsk.- Murmuró y sacó su monedero.- Disculpe, puede darme eso.- Le dijo al señor que atendía.

-Claro.- Le dio la pequeña pelota, mientras Hijikata le pagaba.- ¡Gracias por su compra! – Les saludo.

-¡De nada! – Exclamo Kagura yéndose feliz con su pelota. La miro de reojo y sonrió maliciosamente al ver el rostro de su hermano en esa pelota.

-Por cierto ¿para qué demonios quieres esa pelota? ¿Miras la serie al menos? – Le preguntó a Kagura, y cuando se dio cuenta, está ya había despedazado la pelota a mordidas.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –

Kagura suspiró aliviada al ver los pedazos de la pelota en sus manos.- Siento como si hubiese matado a Kamui, me siento mucho mejor, sirvió para liberar mi tensión.- Dijo relajada.

-¡¿Solo por eso?! – Pregunto molesto.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo al ver a unos niños comiendo algodón de azúcar.- Mayora quiero algodón de azúcar.-

-¿Por qué me hablas como si fueras mi hija? Ve a buscar al idiota que te cuida para estas estupideces, no me estés fastidiando.- Dijo molesto.

Kagura comenzó a llorar.- ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Sabes que me extravié y aun así me tratas de esta manera! – Exclamo entre sollozos, y en voz muy alta, haciendo que todos se les quedaran mirando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡O-Oye! ¡Guarda silencio, todo el mundo nos está mirando! – Exclamo incómodo.

Kagura lloró aún más fuerte.- ¡Me sigues tratando como a una molestia! ¡Si no me quieres más dilo! ¡Me buscare otra familia! – Exclamo entrando en el papel de hija a la que estaban torturando.

-¡¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?! –

-Oigan ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto uno entre la multitud.

-¿Sera su padre? ¿Su hermano mayor?-

-¿Por qué llora así esa chica?-

-Parece que él es su padre y la está maltratando.-

-¡Que hombre tan cruel! –

Hijikata estaba muy nervioso y muy fastidiado.- ¡E-Está bien, te comprare lo quieras! ¡Pero deja de llorar! – Exclamo sudando.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto secando sus lágrimas.- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? – Se limpió los mocos con la chaqueta de Hijikata.

Se molestó por el hecho de que se esté limpiando con su chaqueta, pero no podía hacer nada, todos los estaban mirando.- S-Si.- Sonrió forzosamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos por algodón de azúcar! – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa y caminando decidida.

-¡M-Maldita niña! – Exclamó en su mente, mientras la seguía con varias venas marcadas.

Ambos se pasaron la tarde juntos como padre e hija… Por así decirlo. Hijikata no aguantaba más a esa mocosa de la Yorozuya, quería librarse de ella cuanto antes, pero siempre lograba que se quedara y le cumpliera sus mañas (cosa que nunca había podido lograr con Gintoki, ya que nunca tenía dinero y su "encanto" no funcionaba con él). Llegó a pensar que Kagura tal vez era más lista y sádica que Sougo, quien por cierto se les cruzó por el camino mínimo 5 veces para molestarlos a ambos; si no lo conocieran asegurarían que el capitán de la 1ra división estaba celoso, pero estaba en la naturaleza de Sougo el ser molesto, y esa era razón suficiente para molestarlos.

Cierto comentario del sádico del shinsengumi hizo sonrojar levemente y explotar de ira a la china, _"Admítelo, te gusta Hijikata-san por eso quieres que esté contigo en el festival. Por él comerías mayonesa todos los días"_, Sougo más tarde se arrepintió ya que ella le fracturo la pierna de una patada.

A Hijikata ambos les parecían unos idiotas.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y Kagura a pesar de haber comido tanto le pidió aún más a Hijikata.- ¡Tengo hambre! – Exclamó como una niña pequeña.

-¡¿Y qué más quieres que haga?! ¡Me gaste casi todo mi sueldo en comida! ¡No dejaste nada en ninguna tienda! – Dijo señalando a los sujetos que vendían comida, quienes los saludaban alegres ya que con Kagura e Hijikata habían ganado mucho dinero, el pobre vice-comandante tuvo que comprar todos los puestos de comida básicamente.

Kagura bufó, y luego se alegró.- ¡Mira! ¡Aún queda un puesto de takoyaki! –

-¡No, ya basta!- Exclamó sumamente irritado.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – Exclamó tomándolo del brazo para seguir arrastrándolo hasta el puesto.

-Maldición…- Pensó Hijikata, claramente era uno de los peores días de su vida.

Mientras, Shinpachi buscaba a Kagura.- ¡Kagura-chaaaan! – Exclamó entre la multitud.- Rayos… ¿Dónde estará? – Pregunto en voz alta, estaba preocupado. En eso divisó a Okita.- ¡Ah! ¡Okita-san! – Inmediatamente corrió hacia él.

-Ohh megane, con que tú también viniste.- Dijo mientras se sobaba el tobillo.

-¿Has visto a Kagura-chan por aquí? –

-Me gustaría decirte que no, pero si la vi.- Dijo señalando su tobillo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella te hizo eso? ¿Por qué?– Pregunto sorprendido, pero no tanto. Era común en realidad.

-Por haberle gastado una broma ya que estuvo todo el día pegada a Hijikata-san.- Sonrió burlonamente.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Con Hijikata-san?! ¡¿Cómo paso eso?! – Pregunto sumamente sorprendido, pensaba que Kagura no soportaba a nadie del shinsengumi.- ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? –

-Ni idea, deben estar en algún puesto de comida.- Dijo recordando que todas las veces que se los encontró estaban en puestos de comida.

-Bien.- Comenzó a correr.- ¡Gracias Okita-san!-

Por otro lado, Gintoki también buscaba a Kagura.- Maldición, esa estúpida, ¿Cómo demonios puede perderse? – Preguntó en voz alta mientras buscaba a Kagura entre la multitud.- ¡Oooi! ¡Kagura-chaaan! – Comenzó a gritar, pero no la encontraba.- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! – Exclamó al verla comiendo takoyaki.- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿De dónde saco dinero para comer eso? – Pensó molesto, fue cuando vio a Hijikata junto a ella.- ¡¿Q-Q-Que?! – Preguntó en voz alta muy alarmado.- ¡¿Qué demonios hace con ese tipo?! – Comenzó a correr hacia a ellos.

-Mayora ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? – Pregunto desagradada al ver que Hijikata comía, en vez de takoyaki, bolas de mayonesa.

-Cállate, la mayonesa queda bien con todo. Ya te compre las bolas de pulpo ¿verdad? Entonces no estés molestándome.- Dijo mientras comía.

Kagura miro con desagrado a Hijikata.- Tengo ganas de vomitar.- Inmediatamente tapó su boca, y a Hijikata se le marcó una vena. En ese momento Gin se apareció corriendo.- ¿Uh? ¿Gin-chan? – Preguntó Kagura al ver que Gin corría hacia ellos.

-Al fin me podré sacar a esta mocosa de encima.- Murmuró Hijikata un tanto alegre.- Bien ahí tienes al idiota responsable de ti, vete con él y no me moles- No pudo terminar la frase que Gintoki alejó a Kagura de él y lo tomo de su chaqueta.- ¡O-Oii! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Pregunto alarmado.

-¡Eso te lo pregunto yo! ¡¿Qué haces con mi linda Kagura-chan?! ¡¿Ehh?! – Preguntó cuan padre celoso.- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Pedófilo! –

-¡¿De qué demonios me hablas?! ¡Fue ella la que vino a pedirme ayuda porque cierto irresponsable se fue dejándola sola! – Exclamó defendiéndose.- ¡Y pedófilo serás tú! ¡Yo no soy el que vive bajo el mismo techo que una menor de edad que no es nada mío! – Hijikata también tomo a Gin de su kimono.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Pregunto chocando frentes.

-¡Vamos, vamos, cálmate Gin-chan! – Dijo Kagura separando sus frentes.- Mayora solo me compró comida, no me hizo nada. Estoy perfectamente bien ¿ves? – Le dijo sonriente. Por esta vez defendería a Hijikata, solo porque le compró más comida de la que Gintoki le había dado en todo el tiempo que vivió con él.

-Tsk.- Murmuró Gin soltando a Hijikata y tomó de la mano a Kagura.- ¡Más te vale no acercarte a ella! ¡Te mantendré vigilado! – Exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar llevándose a Kagura.

-¡¿De qué me estas tratando idiota?! – Preguntó molesto. Sin dudas ese no había sido su día; va al parque para relajarse y se encuentra con una multitud de personas, se encuentra con la molesta chica de la Yorozuya, se las ingenia para permanecer a su lado y manipularlo a su gusto, quedo como un "mal padre" delante de otras personas, se había gastado casi todo su sueldo en comida para esa mocosa, y para el colmo el idiota de la Yorozuya lo acusa de pervertido y pedófilo.- Kondou-san, si tu idea era que me relajara dándome este día libre… Sin dudas te equivocaste.- Pensó.

-¡Nos vemos ladrón de impuestos! ¡Gracias por la comida! – Exclamó Kagura saludándolo con la mano mientras tenía en su boca la última bola de pulpo.- ¡Ah, y no te excedas comiendo mucha mayonesa! – Exclamó inocente, pero dicho por ella parecía más bien una burla.

-Estúpida…- Murmuró un tanto irritado. Finalmente la mocosa se había ido, se sentó en una banca a fumar mientras contemplaba el sol que se ocultaba.- Vaya día.- Murmuró.

Mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba, Hijikata repasaba lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día, pero sobre todas las cosas, recordó el rostro alegre de Kagura al momento en que la subió a sus hombros para que pudiera ver el espectáculo, o cuando le compro aquella pelota que después destrozó, o cuando le compraba comida. La sonrisa de la chica le hizo traer una paz interna que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Sonrió levemente por ello, y en ese momento se apareció cierto mocoso.- Después de todo si eres un pedófilo Hijikata-san.- Dijo Sougo apoyándose en la banca.

-¡¿Tú estabas aquí?! – Pregunto un tanto sonrojado.

-No puedo creer que te sonrojes, en verdad eres un pervertido por excitarte con una mocosa.- Dijo con desagrado.

-¡¿Quién demonios se excita?! ¡Imbécil! – Exclamo irritado.

-Bueno, aun así no puedo permitirte que te fijes en ella.- Dijo sentándose en la banca.

-¿Ahh? – Pregunto extrañado y fastidiado.

-Yo soy muy posesivo, incluso con mis rivales.- Dijo con su tono habitual.

-¡Já! Si claro, "rivales".- Se le burló.

Sougo simplemente lo ignoró.- Solo no te le acerques. Ella es MI rival, MI presa.- Resaltando el "mi".

Hijikata suspiró.- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Solo deja de fastidiarme.- Ciertamente estaba muy agotado, no tenia deseos de soportar otro fastidio.

-Por cierto, Hijikata-san, se me olvido el monedero y tengo hambre, ¿no tendrás dinero que me prestes? – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

Nuevamente suspiró.- Se ha ido una molestia y ha venido otra…- Murmuró cansado mirando hacia al cielo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D Estoy trabajando en varios fics a la vez (la mayoría okikagu xD), en este momento estoy internada en casa porque me operaron, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre! Wii! Jajajaj, de a poco voy a seguir subiendo mas one-shots y fics! Saludos a todos los que leen mis fics y que comentan! Por cierto, comenten manada de vagos! xD**

**Ahora si, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D **


End file.
